dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunks Joins The Fray.
Trunks Joins The Fray! episode 9 of DBTNG Narrator:Pan was injured by Aqan's brutal assault! Just then, Trunks came! Will Trunks destroy Aqan once and for all? Or will he suffer the same fate as Pan? Aqan:Finally, I was wondering when you'd show your miserable face. Trunks:And i was wondering where the hell you were. Aqan:(EYES WIDEN) That's not like you to say something like that, Trunks. Trunks:Right now, I just wanna kill you.. Aqan:Well, then go ahead! Trunks: I knew you were using your full power against Pan. But im stronger then her! (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrJBKz_ERPE, This song starts playing from here) Aqan:Full power? (Chuckles) I would like you to know, I was only using 25% against her. Trunks:WHAT?! Aqan:And i'm only in my 1st form! The terror that will be unleashed when i go to my 2nd, oh it will be great! Trunks:N-no matter! I will beat you! Aqan:Yes, yes, whatever. Trunks:GRAHH!!!!! Aqan:Hmph. (song stops playing) Trunks:Let's get this started! Aqan:Yes, shall we? (Aqan teleports infront of Trunks and readies a ki-blast, but Trunks punches Aqan into a cliff) (Trunks does a Big Tree Cannon right in Aqan's face when he gets infront of Trunks once more.) (Aqan trys to land a punch on Trunks, but he dodges them all) (Trunks kicks Aqan in the air and does a Big Bang Attack in midair.) (Aqan tries to power up, but Trunks rushes infront of Aqan and kicks him into a cliff.) (Trunks then flies over to the cliff he kicked Aqan in and kicks and punches Aqan millions of times.) (Aqan teleports out of the chaos, and is behind Trunks, but Trunks detects this, and does a Big Tree Cannon without looking at Aqan, and it hits straight on.) (Aqan powers up a Mosquito Swarm, and fires all the blasts at Trunks.) (Trunks is hit by all the blasts, but Aqan's ditch effort is useless, and Trunks does another Big Bang Attack right to Aqan's face, making him fall to the forest.) (Trunks flies above the forest, and fires a huge beam, The beam collides with the forest, and the whole area is set aflame.) (Aqan flies out of the turmoil, only to be met with a kick to the shoulder back into the flames.) (Trunks fires two more blasts, that make the whole area explode.) (Aqan rushes out just in time.) (Aqan rushes over to Trunks, and lands a kick to his neck. Trunks is unaffected, however.) (Aqan then does a ki-blast to Trunks's stomach, All it does is pushes Trunks back a few inches.) (Trunks uppercuts Aqan, and then combines his two fists and send Aqan back to the ground.) (Aqan fires a Hell Shuriken, but Trunks actually catches it, and breaks it in half with his knee) (Aqan, still shocked, does not realise that another blast coming from Trunks is headed straight for him) (Aqan gets out of shock and just in time stops the blast with his hands, only the blast is being powered up by multiple blasts hitting it.) (Aqan is overpowered and hits the ground.) (They both land) Trunks:Wow... Aqan, you arent that tough for the way you were talking! Aqan:W-what..... WHAT!?!!?!!?! Trunks:Whats wrong? (Streching) Aqan:(Chuckles) Nothing... I can use half my power now! Trunks:Hm? (Aqan startss powering up, Lightning flashes everywhere, The ground is shaking, A whole mountain crumbles in the distance.) (Back on the lookout..) Korin:GO TRUNKS! GO TRUNKS! Old Kai:Shut up, you cat! Dende:It looks like Trunks has much more power then thought! We still might have a chance! Uub:Don't get your hopes up, Aqan mentioned he was supressing. (Back at the scene of the battle...) (Aqan and Trunks have seemed to have resumed their fight. They are now both equal.) Trunks:BIG BANG ATTACK! (Aqan dodges the blast, and kicks Trunks.) (Trunks recovers, and does a second Big Bang Attack, and this time it pushes Aqan to the ground.) (Trunks is breathing heavily.) (Aqan teleports infront of Trunks, and punches him 6 times in the stomach, and kicks him into a mountain.) (Trunks flies out of the mountain, and readies a Big Tree Cannon, but is hit by one of Aqan's blasts, which makes Trunks fail) Narrator:Trunks and Aqan seem to be equal in fighting power! But the seemingly invincible Aqan is not getting tired at all! How long can Trunks keep up? Will they have to awaken an forgotten power when Goten arrives? Find out on the next episode of The New Generation Category:Fan Fiction Category:KorintheKat Category:Grammar and Spelling Errors